Elfe de la nuit
Tyrande Murmevent Malfurion Hurlorage |monture = Sabre-de-nuit |langue = Darnassien |slangue = Commun |Zonedépart = Sombrevallon, Teldrassil|factions = Alliance | organisation = Sœurs d'Elune * Estafettes * Sentinelles * Sentinelles d'Aile-argent * Gardiennes * Guetteuses * Chercheurs d'étoiles * Lames de la Nuit * Prêtresses de la Lune * Gardes de la Lune * Chasseurs de Lune * Ombrefeuilles * Résistance kaldorei |faction = Alliance}} Pour la faction et race jouable, voir Elfe de la Nuit (jouable). "Les ténèbres nous enveloppaient au début, et nous ne pouvions pas voir. Nous avons imploré pour être guidés et la lune nous a baignés de son éclat. Sa lumière douce n’a pas seulement illuminé la nuit pour nous, elle a aussi donné du réconfort. Sa lumière nous a touchés de l’intérieur, nous rendant capables de voir même quand la lune n’était pas visible…" ''-Tyrande Murmevent.'' Les Elfes de la Nuit, ou Kaldorei (“Enfants des Étoiles” dans leur langue maternelle, le darnassien), sont une puissante race mystique dont les origines remontent aux temps anciens. Fondateurs d’une civilisation avancée et magique qui à son apogée ralliait l’ancienne Kalimdor sur toute sa largeur, les Elfes de la Nuit sont entrés dans un horrible conflit avec la Légion Ardente et ont remporté une terrible victoire qui fit éclater Kalimdor en les actuels continents. La dévastation causée par leur orgueil conduisit les Kaldorei à abandonner leur ancien mode de vie entièrement régi par les arcanes magiques, et à construire une société radicalement différente centrée autour du culte d’Elune, de l’harmonie avec le monde naturel et ses habitants et du Druidisme. La longue portée et l’ancienneté de l’héritage des Kaldorei les a conduits à être une race d’individus autonomes et indépendants, qui parfois font montre de fortes traces d’isolationnisme. Les Elfes de la Nuit ont mis fin à une longue période de réclusion suite à la Troisième Guerre, se tenant aux côtés des réfugiés des Royaumes de l'Est durant la Bataille du Mont Hyjal, et commencèrent à s’associer à l’Alliance des Royaumes de l’Est en réponse à la présence de la Horde en Orneval. Histoire L'émergence des elfes de la nuit thumb|180px|Concept artistique pour les Trolls Sombres, ancêtres des Elfes de la Nuit. Au commencement du monde, à présent connu comme Azeroth, les Titans sacrés créèrent le Puits d'éternité, source de toute magie sur la planète. Vint un temps où une caste de trolls sombres de l'empire Amani s’installa sur les berges des eaux du Puits. Le temps passant, ses pouvoirs cosmiques affectèrent la tribu, les rendant plus forts, plus sages, et immortels. Leur peau vira à de délicates nuances de mauve, et leur silhouette grandit. La tribu adopta le nom de Kaldorei, ce qui signifiait "enfants des étoiles" dans leur langue native. Ils croyaient que leur déesse de la lune, Elune, dormait dans les profondeurs chatoyantes du Puits durant les heures claires du jour. Les premiers Elfes de la Nuit prêtres et prophètes étudièrent le Puits avec une curiosité insatiable, en venant à sonder ses secrets enfouis et son pouvoir. Comme leur société grandissait, les Elfes de la Nuit explorèrent Kalimdor sur toute sa largeur et rencontrèrent ses myriades d’habitants. Malgré les tentatives des Trolls pour empêcher cette nouvelle race de conquérir encore plus avant d’autres territoires, les Elfes de la Nuit construisirent un puissant empire qui s’étendit rapidement à travers Kalimdor. Renforcés par le Puits et maniant des énergies brutales jamais imaginées par les Trolls auparavant, les Elfes de la Nuit ne tardèrent pas à menacer les deux plus grands empires d’Azeroth : les Amani et les Gurubashi. Les Elfes de la Nuit démantelèrent systématiquement leurs défenses et circuits d’approvisionnement. Incapables de contrer les magies destructrices des Elfes, les Trolls se replièrent sous l’assaut. Les territoires des empires Gurubashi et Amani se fragmentèrent en seulement quelques années, et la victoire singulièrement rapide des Elfes leur valut la haine éternelle des Trolls. Par la suite, la curiosité des Elfes de la Nuit les conduisit à rencontrer et sympathiser avec de grandes entités, dont Cenarius, un puissant demi-dieu des forêts primordiales, n’était pas le moindre. Le généreux Cenarius apprécia les Elfes de la Nuit inquisiteurs et passa beaucoup de temps à leur dispenser son enseignement à propos du monde naturel. Les tranquilles Kaldorei développèrent une forte empathie avec les forêts vivantes de Kalimdor et s’inclurent dans l’harmonie de l’équilibre naturel. Les seules créatures qui les arrêtèrent furent les anciens et puissants Dragons. Bien que les grandes bêtes reptiliennes soient souvent recluses, elles faisaient beaucoup pour sauvegarder les terres connues des menaces potentielles. Les Elfes de la Nuit croyaient que les Dragons avaient pour vocation d’être les protecteurs du monde, et qu’eux et leurs secrets seraient mieux laissés seuls. Comme les âges apparemment sans fin passaient, la civilisation des Elfes de la Nuit grandit en territoires et en culture. Leurs temples, routes et demeures s’étendirent sur toute la largeur du sombre continent. Azshara, la belle et talentueuse Reine des Elfes de la Nuit, construisit un immense et merveilleux palais sur les rives du Puits, dont les salles décorées furent habitées par ses serviteurs favoris. Ces derniers, qu’elle appelait Quel’dorei ou "Bien-Nés", adoraient chacun de ses ordres et se croyaient au-dessus de leurs frères des castes plus basses. Partageant la curiosité des prêtres sur le Puits de l’Éternité, Azshara ordonna que les savants bien-nés sondent ses secrets et révèlent ses desseins au monde. Les Bien-Nés s’absorbèrent dans leur travail et étudièrent le Puits inlassablement. Avec le temps, ils développèrent des capacités à manipuler et contrôler les énergies cosmiques du Puits. Comme leurs expériences imprudentes progressaient, les Bien-Nés virent qu’ils pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs nouvellement trouvés pour aussi bien créer que détruire à loisir. Les infortunés bien-nés étaient tombés sur les primitives arcanes magiques et étaient à présent résolus à se dévouer à sa maîtrise. Bien qu’ils s’accordaient à dire que les arcanes étaient dangereuses si maniées de façon irresponsable, Azshara et ses Bien-Nés commencèrent à pratiquer leur magie avec un abandon imprudent. Cenarius et beaucoup de ses étudiants elfes de la nuit avertirent que seule une calamité pourrait résulter de ces jeux avec les clairement volatiles arts des arcanes. Mais Azshara et ses suivants s’entêtèrent à développer leurs pouvoirs naissants. La guerre des Anciens Ainsi commença la corruption des Elfes. Comme leurs pouvoirs grandissaient, un changement distinct affecta Azshara et les Bien-Nés. La caste hautaine et distante devint de plus en plus dure et cruelle envers leurs camarades Elfes de la Nuit. Un sombre voile ternit la beauté autrefois radieuse d’Azshara. Elle commença à se retirer de son peuple aimant et à refuser d’interagir avec tout le monde sauf ses prêtres bien-nés de confiance. Les Pandaren, alliés de longue date des Elfes de la Nuit, virent le changement affecter ces derniers et décidèrent de couper les ponts. Avant de partir, les Pandaren décidèrent d’offrir aux Bien-Nés un cadeau, un coffre de facture pandarène, censé contenir toutes les arcanes dont ils auraient jamais besoin. Le cadeau fut accepté et amené dans la voûte royale du Temple de Zin-Malor en Eldarath. Pourtant, lorsque le coffre fut ouvert, on ne trouva strictement rien à l’intérieur. Le cadeau des Pandaren était en fait un message d'avertissement et de sagesse aux Bien-Nés : toutes les arcanes dont ils avaient besoin n’étaient rien, ou en d’autres termes, ils n’en avaient pas besoin du tout. Le coffre et le message qu’il représente continua d’exister sous la voûte même 10 000 ans plus tard, mais comme l’histoire devait le montrer, la sagesse des Pandaren tomba dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Se présentant comme un vénérable dieu, Sargeras fit en sorte de contacter Azshara. Il la convainquit, son plus loyal assistant, le Seigneur Xavius, et elle, d’ouvrir un portail vers Azeroth pour faire venir ce si puissant "dieu" qui bénirait alors leur race entière (c'est-à-dire éradiquerait toutes les races "inférieures"). Dans leur insolence, ceux qui étaient nés dans la noblesse, les Bien-Nés, cherchèrent à utiliser et contrôler cette source de pouvoir inimaginable et d’indicible mal ; et pour leur fierté, ils furent consumés par la magie qu’ils souhaitaient tant manier. Comme le portail vers le monde mortel grandissait, Sargeras envoya encore davantage d’"émissaires" pour aider au portail et apporter la parole de leur dieu de l’autre côté. Les démons étaient des membres de l’armée immortelle de Sargeras, connue comme la Légion Ardente, et ils avaient jeté aux flammes d’innombrables mondes à travers le vide. Le portail étant sur le point d’aboutir et de permettre au titan sombre d’entrer sur Azeroth, quand un petit groupe de Kaldorei menés par Malfurion Hurlorage, le premier druide, Tyrande Murmevent, la grande prêtresse d’Élune, et Jarod Chantelombre réalisèrent la menace que faisait peser sur leur race entière cette Azshara démoniaque et à présent folle. Réalisant que sa victoire apparemment imminente pouvait être menacée par ces quelques elfes, Sargeras ordonna à sa Légion de débuter la guerre sur Azeroth et de détruire les inférieurs, ce qui incluait la totalité de la race kaldorei. Comme la guerre faisait rage à travers le monde, bien des protecteurs de celui-ci émergèrent pour aider le jeune Malfurion Hurlorage à fermer ce portail au Néant Distordu et à la malveillance qui maintenant se tenait prête à tous les détruire. Le demi-dieu Cenarius et ses camarades Anciens Gardiens, les Aspects Draconiques, les Terrestres, les Anciens, les Taurens et les Furbolgs tinrent tête à l’avancée de la Légion. Ayant appris beaucoup au sujet du pouvoir et de la beauté de la nature de son shan’do (maître) Cenarius, Malfurion fut capable de rompre l’incantation quasiment finie du portail et ferma son monde à l’invincible Sargeras. La Fractureda:Nat Elverda:Nat Elverde:Nachtelfenen:Night elfes:Elfo Nocturno Avec tant de pouvoir canalisé, le Puits de l’Éternité implosa en un cataclysme magique connu comme étant la Fracture, envoyant un nombre inconnu d’êtres par le fond. Beaucoup de Kaldorei furent entraînés vers les profondeurs aquatiques, seulement pour être alors tordus et transformés en des serpents de mer à présent connus comme étant les ignobles Nagas. La catastrophe déchira le continent, séparant les morceaux par un immense océan, et laissa une tempête permanente connue comme le Maelström là où se tenait auparavant le Puits. Avec la mort de la majorité des Bien-Nés, les Kaldorei se détournèrent de l’héritage des arcanes et entamèrent une nouvelle culture centrée sur l’harmonie avec la nature et leur environnement, s’installant dans les clairières sacrées autour du Mont Hyjal. Illidan, le frère de Malfurion, avait également voyagé jusqu’à Hyjal ; il cherchait à maintenir les arcanes dans le monde même après la destruction du Puits de l’Éternité. A Hyjal, il vida trois fioles remplies de l’eau de l’originel Puits dans un lac, l’imprégnant d’un grand pouvoir et le changeant en un nouveau Puits. Quand Illidan refusa d’abandonner ses pouvoirs magiques, il fut capturé par son frère et emprisonné dans le Refuge des Saisons sous l’œil attentif de Maiev Chantelombre. Pendant de nombreuses années, les Elfes de la Nuit travaillèrent sans relâche à reconstruire ce qu’ils pouvaient de leur ancienne patrie. Laissant leurs temples et routes brisés à l’érosion, ils construisirent leurs nouvelles habitations dans les arbres verdoyants et les hauteurs ombragées de la base d’Hyjal. Au bout d’un temps, les Dragons qui avaient survécu à la grande Fracture vinrent de leurs demeures secrètes. Alexstrasza la rouge, Ysera la verte, et Nozdormu le bronze descendirent dans les clairières tranquilles des druides et surveillèrent les fruits du labeur des Elfes de la Nuit. Malfurion, qui était devenu un archidruide aux immenses pouvoirs, salua les puissants Dragons et leur parla de la création du nouveau Puits de l’Éternité. Les grands Dragons furent alarmés par la nouvelle et spéculèrent qu’aussi longtemps que le Puits serait, la Légion pourrait l’utiliser pour trouver Azeroth une nouvelle fois. Malfurion et les trois Dragons firent un pacte dont les Elfes de la Nuit seraient les garants. Alexstrasza amena un gland enchanté venant de G'Hanir, et le plaça dans le Puits, où il grandit pour devenir Nordrassil, le premier arbre-monde. Cet arbre symboliserait pour toujours la connexion entre les Elfes de la Nuit et la nature, et emploierait les énergies du Puits à soigner le monde après la dévastation de la Fracture. Nozdormu bénit ensuite l’arbre pour faire en sorte qu’aussi longtemps que celui-ci serait, les Elfes de la Nuit ne vieilliraient jamais ni ne seraient la proie d’une maladie. Ysera plaça également un enchantement sur l’arbre-monde en le reliant à son propre domaine, la dimension éthérée connue comme étant le Rêve d'Émeraude. Les elfes de la nuit druides, Malfurion lui-même compris, furent envoyés dans le Rêve à travers l’arbre-monde. Le pacte mystique stipulait que les druides acceptaient de dormir pour des siècles afin que leurs esprits puissent errer sur les infinis chemins d’Ysera. Bien que les druides fussent circonspects à l’idée de perdre tant d’années de leurs vies en hibernation, ils acceptèrent de soutenir leur part du marché avec Ysera. La Longue Veille Tyrande Murmevent, Grande Prêtresse d’Elune, est devenue la meneuse du peuple des Elfes de la Nuit. Pendant des milliers d’années, elle les a guidés dans leur veille. La majorité de ce temps fut écoulée loin de son amour, Malfurion Hurlorage, qui avec ses camarades druides soutint l’équilibre de la nature depuis le Rêve d'Émeraude. Toutefois, si jamais une crise devait survenir, les druides seraient réveillés. Une telle crise vint des Bien-Nés restants. Ceux d’entre eux qui avaient survécu à la Fracture et s’étaient installé avec leurs frères Elfes de la Nuit avaient initialement tenté de s’inclure dans la nouvelle société druidique, mais avec le temps ils ne purent ignorer l’addiction brûlante aux arcanes dont leur race entière souffrait. Ces Bien-Nés, menés par Dath'Remar, déclarèrent les druides lâches pour refuser de manier les arcanes. Malfurion et les druides avertirent les Bien-Nés que le moindre usage de magie serait punissable de mort. Alors, dans une tentative de protester contre la loi des druides, Dath’Remar et ses suivants relâchèrent une terrible tempête magique sur Orneval. Les Elfes de la Nuit ne purent se résoudre à vouer à la mort tant des leurs, et décidèrent donc d’exiler les imprudents Bien-Nés de leurs terres. Les Bien-Nés quittèrent donc Kalimdor, traversant la mer pour rejoindre l’autre continent nouvellement formé. S’appelant à présent les Hauts-Elfes, ils établirent la nation de Quel’Thalas. Un autre incident d’importance fut la Guerre du Satyre, une guerre dévastatrice qui exigea un lourd tribut des Elfes de la Nuit. Durant cette guerre, les Elfes de la Nuit se battirent contre les forces satyres unifiées de Kalimdor. Par désespoir, certains des druides elfes de la nuit commencèrent même à employer la Forme de Loup, une transformation dangereuse qui avait été interdite par Malfurion Hurlorage. Ces druides formeront les Druides de la Meute, qui tentèrent d’utiliser la mystérieuse Faux d’Elune pour gagner un contrôle sur eux-mêmes. Pourtant, ils échouèrent, et devinrent les premiers Worgens, avant d’être exclus dans une poche du Rêve d’Émeraude. Bien que les pertes parmi les Elfes de la Nuit soient terribles, les satyres perdirent et perdirent la majorité de leurs terres, forcés de survivre en sectes isolées. Toutefois, la plus grande guerre fut probablement la Guerre des Sables Changeants. Dans les temps anciens, les empires trolls défirent les aqir, forçant un groupe survivant à battre retraite en Ahn'Qiraj, une installation Titan. Avec les siècles, les aqir donnèrent les qiraji et en vinrent à servir C'Thun, un Dieu Très Ancien présent au cœur de l’installation. Les Silithides, une autre trace d’insectes liée aux aqir, le servirent également. Les forces des Elfes de la Nuit, menées par Fandral Forteramure et Shiromar, combattirent les armées de C’thun, mais battirent en retraite après la mort de Valstann Forteramure, le fils de Fandral, et la perte du Village de Sudevent. Ce ne fut pas avant que les Elfes de la Nuit fassent appel à l’aide des Vols draconiques que les qiraji firent demi-tour. Anachronos, Merithra, Caelestrasz et Arygos, enfants des Aspects Draconiques, menèrent les armées des dragons contre les forces de C’thun. Ensemble, les Elfes de la Nuit et les forces draconiques furent capables de repousser les armées insectes jusqu’aux portes d’Ahn’qiraj. Alors que la bataille semblait tourner contre eux encore une fois, Merithra, Caelestrasz et Arygos volèrent dans la cité pour créer le Mur du Scarabée, bien qu’ils fussent du coup capturés. Le Mur du Scarabée était capable de contenir les armées insectes, les piégeant dans la cité. Le jour où il rouvrit les portes et battit réellement les qiraj, Fandral Forteramure reçut un sceptre. Pourtant, enragé par la mort de son fils, Fandral brisa le sceptre, abîmant pour toujours le lien entre les Elfes de la Nuit et les Vols draconiques. Redécouverte et Troisième Guerre "Ces femmes se battent avec une sauvagerie sans pareille ! Je n’ai jamais vu leur égal. Elles sont... de parfaites guerrières" ''- Grom Hurlenfer'' L’existence isolée des Elfes de la Nuit eut un terme durant la Troisième Guerre, quand des réfugiés des Royaumes de l’Est arrivèrent en nombre sur le continent. Les Orcs, fraîchement débarqués des Royaumes de l’Est et à la recherche de ressources, envoyèrent le Clan Chanteguerre en Orneval, ignorants des habitants des lieux. Les Elfes de la Nuit menèrent une grande offensive contre la présence orque dans leurs terres. Bien que les Orcs aient remporté quelques victoires, cela se finit lorsque Cenarius arriva, prenant les Orcs pour des démons et détruisant la plupart de leurs avant-postes. En désespoir de cause, le Clan Chanteguerre consomma une fois de plus du sang de démon, devenant de puissants Orcs du chaos et parvinrent à tuer Cenarius. Au summum du conflit – connu comme étant la Troisième Guerre – la Légion et son terrifiant Fléau mort-vivant assaillirent les terres des Elfes de la Nuit. Tyrande rallia les défenseurs elfes de la nuit et réveilla Malfurion et ses druides pour combattre la menace. Pour la majorité de la Troisième Guerre, les Elfes de la Nuit restèrent hostiles à la Horde et à l’Expédition de l’Alliance. Ce fut seulement lors de la dernière bataille, la Bataille du Mont Hyjal, que les Elfes de la Nuit se joignirent aux races mortelles pour défendre l’arbre monde. A la fin, même cette alliance ne réussit pas à arrêter l’invasion démoniaque, mais parvint à les ralentir suffisamment longtemps pour que Malfurion Hurlorage termine un rituel magique. Archimonde, le meneur de l’invasion démoniaque, fut déchiqueté par les feux follets, et finalement tué par l’Arbre-Monde lui-même. L'après - Troisième Guerre Bien que victorieux, les Elfes de la Nuit souffrirent grandement de la bataille menée contre Archimonde au Mont Hyjal. Leur bien-aimé Arbre-Monde Nordrassil, créé et béni par les Aspects Draconiques Alexstrasza, Ysera et Nozdormu pour leur offrir l’immortalité, avait été sacrifié pour former une grande vague d’énergie visant à détruire Archimonde. Avec la destruction de Nordrassil mourut la seule source de protection des Elfes de la Nuit contre la vieillesse, la maladie et la fragilité. Avec le temps, Nordrassil commença lentement à soigner ses racines, mais un petit nombre de druides menés par Fandral Forteramure désirait créer un autre Arbre-Monde qui restaurerait l’immortalité des Elfes de la Nuit. Malfurion les mit en garde contre cet acte d’intérêt personnel, mais quand il tomba soudainement dans le coma, son esprit perdu dans le Rêve, Fandral le devança sans plus rencontrer d’opposition à ses plans, devenant le nouveau meneur des druides. Le second Arbre-Monde, Teldrassil, fut planté sur la côte nord de Kalimdor, et effleura bientôt les nuages. En cet arbre, les Elfes de la Nuit fondèrent la grande ville de Darnassus. Fandral Forteramure demanda la bénédiction des Aspects Draconiques comme ils l’avaient donnée à Nordrassil. Mais Nozdormu, Seigneur du Temps, refusa sa bénédiction et réprimanda l’archidruide pour tant d’arrogance. Approuvant sa réponse, Alexstrasza refusa de même ; sans sa bénédiction, la croissance de Teldrassil se révéla imparfaite et imprévisible. Les Elfes de la Nuit durent alors combattre une forme de corruption qui gangrenait leur nouvel Arbre-Monde. Après la Troisième Guerre, la nation des Elfes de la Nuit rejoignit l’Alliance, bien que le moment exact de cet acte soit inconnu. La motivation pour cette alliance leur venait des opérations bûcheronnes de la Horde au Goulet des Chanteguerre. En conséquence de la Troisième Guerre, la corruption et la folie s’étaient emparé de beaucoup des territoires et alliés des Elfes de la Nuit, affaiblissant sévèrement leur nation. En tant que membres de l’Alliance, les Elfes de la Nuit prirent part à de multiples conflits, le plus notable étant la Seconde Guerre des Sables Changeants. Tous les Elfes de la Nuit ne rejoignirent pas l’Alliance toutefois, les druides formant le Cercle Cénarien neutre et siégeant dans la cité de Havrenuit. Bien que les druides individuellement aient toujours un rôle dans la société des Elfes de la Nuit, les druides en tant qu’organisation sont toujours neutres aujourd’hui, acceptant même et enseignant à des membres de la Horde. Le Cercle Cénarien prit part à plusieurs conflits, dirigeant les forces de l’Alliance et de la Horde unies durant la Seconde Guerre des Sables Mouvants, entamant l’Expédition Cénarienne après l’ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres et se battant sur le front durant la Guerre contre le Cauchemar. La SdPA, un groupe radical dans lequel le Cercle Cénarien est aussi actif en Norfendre, cherche à arrêter les chasses abusives des espèces animales natives de l’endroit à travers des moyens violents. Hurlorage ''\!/ Cette section comporte du contenu exclusif des livres ou nouvelles de la licence Warcraft.'' Comme la corruption en Teldrassil s’aggravait, le Cauchemar d’Émeraude s’étendit de plus en plus loin. Dans les temps où la Guerre contre le Roi-Liche se terminait, des gens à travers le monde commencèrent à sombrer dans le coma, leurs esprits noyés dans le Rêve d’Émeraude. En réalité, le Cauchemar était mené par Xavius, un ancien bien-né noble et le premier satyre, qui avait été conservé sous la forme d’un arbre durant la Guerre des Anciens. Fandral Forteramure était également impliqué dans le complot, étant responsable du coma d’Hurlorage, utilisant de l’aurore et la corruption de Teldrassil en y greffant une branche du corps d’arbre de Xavius. Avec l’aide des autres druides et du Vol Vert, le Cauchemar fut défait et la majorité de la corruption purifiée. Par la suite, Ysera et Alexstrasza bénirent Teldrassil, restaurant le lien ancien de la nature avec les elfes de la nuit. Malfurion et Tyrande se marièrent, partageant à présent la responsabilité de diriger la nation des Elfes de la Nuit. Cataclysm ''\!/ Cette partie comporte du contenu relatif à l’extension Cataclysm.'' Dans World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, un groupe de Bien-Nés connus comme étant les Shen'dralar demandèrent avec succès à Tyrande Murmevent la permission de revenir dans la société kaldorei. Après la Fracture, les Elfes de la Nuit avaient déclaré la magie hors-la-loi et passible de la peine de mort. Toutefois, quelque temps avant le Cataclysme, un archimage bien-né nommé Mordent Ombrégale sollicita une audience avec Tyrande et proposa de mettre de côté leur différences et de combiner leurs ressources, leurs pouvoirs et leurs nombres pour préparer la race entière des Elfes de la Nuit aux défis qu’elle rencontrait. En dépit des doutes de certaines Sentinelles, la proposition fut acceptée. Les Shen’dralar obtinrent un retour sous caution parmi leurs frères kaldorei, dont ils prirent certains jeunes en charge pour les former à l’art des arcanes ; et inversement, quelques Bien-Nés se convertirent aux arts druidiques où furent initiés à la prêtrise d’Elune. Ces changements sociaux d’importance marquèrent les premières étapes d’une réconciliation entre les Bien-Nés et la société des Elfes de la Nuit. Après l’éclatement de la menace worgen qui se répandit sans contrôle à travers la guerre dans la nation déchirée de Gilnéas, le Bouleversement détruisit aussi les récifs qui protégeaient ce royaume humain des attaques navales, laissant les Réprouvés entamer une invasion. Les Elfes de la Nuit intervinrent, aidant les Worgens à acquérir la Faux d’Elune, à comprendre et à faire avec leur transformation ; ils retinrent l’assaut des Réprouvés, permettant aux gilnéens survivants de s’échapper à Teldrassil. Après cela, les Kaldorei intégrèrent les Gilnéens worgen à leur culture en leur offrant un refuge dans la cité même de Darnassus, en permettant à plusieurs femmes guerrières worgen de rejoindre l’armée des Sentinelles et incluant des druides worgen dans le Cercle Cénarien. Le territoire des Elfes de la Nuit était l’un des principaux fronts durant la guerre entre l’Alliance et la Horde. La tribu des Sombrelance - des trolls de la Jungle – rejoignit la Horde et mena un assaut contre le nord de Sombrivage, bien que les Elfes de la Nuit soient capables de contrer cette attaque. Deux offensives distinctes de la Horde furent lancées contre Orneval, toutes deux arrêtées par les Elfes de la Nuit avec l’aide du reste de l’Alliance et, lors de la destruction de Theramore, la Horde fut éconduite en nombre de la forêt. Toutefois, les efforts des Elfes de la Nuit ne furent pas totalement couronnés de succès. Leur assaut sur les nouveaux campements du Cartel Baille-Fonds en Azshara fut contenu, et une grande bombe fabriquée par la Horde détruisit le bosquet de Thal’darah dans les Serres-Rocheuses. Bien que Malfurion soit devenu le co-dirigeant des Elfes de la Nuit, son Cercle Cénarien resta une organisation neutre, visant à restaurer l’équilibre suite au Cataclysme. Malfurion lui-même arrêta le lent effondrement de Sombrivage, avec l’aide de Thessera le Dragon Vert, Aroom le Chouettard et Elder Pattebrune le Furbolg. En Désolace et dans les Tarides du Sud, les membres du Cercle Cénarien enquêtèrent sur la nouvelle et incontrôlable végétation. En Gangrebois, une bonne portion du sol corrompu fut purifiée pour construire le bosquet de Murmevent. Même si la plupart du Cercle Cénarien ferma les yeux sur la coupe abusive du bois par les gobelins dans la région, les worgens de la Clairière de Griffebranche refusèrent, et quittèrent l’organisation neutre pour les combattre. Toutefois, la plus grande contribution des Elfes de la Nuit suivant le Cataclysme fut au Mont Hyjal où Ragnaros envahit et tenta de détruire Nordrassil ; le Cercle Cénarien, les Gardiennes de l’Ombre et le Vol Draconique Vert s’unirent contre lui, formant les Gardiens d’Hyjal. Les gardiens réussirent à battre l’invasion des élémentaires de feu, ressuscitant plusieurs des Anciens Gardiens. Lorsque les élémentaires de feu envahirent de nouveau l’endroit, aidés par Fandral Forteramure et ses nouvellement formés Druides de la Flamme, les gardiens ne firent pas que réussir à les combattre, mais infiltrèrent même les Terres de Feu, tuant Ragnaros et beaucoup de ses lieutenants, incluant Forteramure, tout en construisant l’arbre sentinelle pour garder un œil sur les lieux. Mists of Pandaria ''\!/ Cette section comporte du contenu exclusif de l’extension Mists of Pandaria.'' Afin de restaurer l’immortalité des Elfes de la Nuit, le Gardien du Savoir Vaeldrin recherchait les Bassins de la Jeunesse, créés par une ancienne civilisation qui avait même précédé la Reine Azshara. Utilisant une série d’anciens parchemins magiques, il ouvrit un portail vers les étendues sauvages de Krasarang. Tyrande Murmevent, ayant eu une vision d’une sorte de lumière, envoya un groupe de Sentinelles, mené par la fille de Vaeldrin, Lvalia, avec lui. Toutefois, la cible du sort avait été focalisée en utilisant de la magie Mogu perdue, emprisonnant l’expédition dans une bulle magique qui draina lentement leurs vies. Heureusement pour elle, un aventurier de l’Alliance les libéra avec l’aide de Kang Bâton de Roncier, et l’expédition libérée construisit un camp de base pour rechercher les bassins. Pourtant, il apparut que les bassins n’offraient pas gratuitement leur immortalité. En fait, ils étaient utilisés pour transférer les énergies vitales d’une personne à une autre. Durant une bataille avec les Mogu, Lvalia fut capturée et tuée. Vaeldrin, utilisant de l’eau des bassins, utilisa sa propre énergie vitale pour la sauver, ce qui provoqua sa propre mort. En dépit de ces revers, l’expédition ne fut pas sans accomplissements, aidant les Pandarens à se battre contre les Mogu Dojani et soutenant la défense de Chasse-Pierre. Plus tard, en tant qu’une des plus grandes présences des forces de l’Alliance sur le continent, les Elfes de la Nuit gagnèrent une forte présence au Sanctuaire des Sept Étoiles. Peu après l’installation de l’Alliance en Pandarie, un artefact puissant appelé la Cloche divine fut découvert. Les Elfes de la Nuit la transférèrent à leur capitale pour l’étudier et la protéger. Malgré cela, la ville fut infiltrée et la Cloche volée par la Horde. Durant le Siège d’Orgrimmar, Tyrande forma une armée kaldorei en Orneval et commença une lente marche sur Orgrimmar. Après que l’Alliance et les rebelles de la Horde se soient installés à la Baie de Lamepoing, les forces de Tyrande apparurent de l’ouest et, utilisant ses glaives lunaires, elle détruisit les portes frontales d’Orgrimmar. Elle et ses Sentinelles firent ensuite distraction avec les Kor’kron de Garrosh, permettant aux forces de l’Alliance et aux rebelles Sombrelances d’envahir la cité. Culture "Les druides et les sentinelles préfèrent rester séparés, mais nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble. Ne prenez jamais l’isolement pour l’aversion." – Erina Saulenée Pendant plus de dix mille ans, les Elfes de la Nuit ont été connectés à la nature, façonnant leur culture en ce que nous connaissons aujourd’hui. La société moderne des Elfes de la Nuit a été profondément fondée sur la protection de la nature, représentée par leur connexion avec l’arbre-monde. En tant que l’une des races à la plus longue longévité d’Azeroth, les Elfes de la Nuit tendent à changer lentement. Lents à se mettre en colère et lents à se détendre, les émotions des Elfes de la Nuit sont aussi, voire plus, profondes que celles des races plus jeunes. Quand ils sont en général lents à réagir émotionnellement, leurs esprits en ont vu plus et tendent à faire preuve d’humour et d’esprit. Foi Les Elfes de la Nuit utilisent le mot "dieu" au pluriel ("Que les dieux nous viennent en aide" ; "puissent les dieux avoir pitié"), et le Temple de la Lune à Suramar avait des fresques et des peintures dépeignant Elune et bien d’autres dieux (de véritables dieux, et non pas des demi-dieux) façonnant le monde. Cela démontre que la religion des Elfes de la Nuit est en fait polythéiste, mais par-dessus tout est vénérée Elune, la déesse de la lune. Ses prêtresses, les Sœurs d’Elune, sont les meneuses de l’armée des Elfes de la Nuit, et sa grande prêtresse est officiellement à la tête de la nation elfe de la nuit, dirigeant depuis le Temple de la Lune à Darnassus. Les Elfes de la Nuit vénèrent également leurs ancêtres. Ce culte prend la forme d’offrandes, traditionnellement de gâteaux au riz qui sont bénis au Temple de la Lune. Les Elfes de la Nuit, tout spécialement les druides, ont aussi une forte affinité avec la plupart des Anciens Gardiens, dont les derniers ont surtout été vus au Mont Hyjal. Cenarius compte parmi les plus anciens alliés des Elfes de la Nuit. Aviana est la patronne des Druides de la Serre, quand Ursoc et Ursol sont les patrons des druides de la Griffe. Malorne, Aessina et Tortolla sont aussi des alliés, ayant assisté les Gardiens d’Hyjal dans la protection de l’arbre-monde. Présage, toujours corrompu, repose au cœur de Reflet-de-Lune. Les Elfes de la Nuit ont aussi des liens forts avec les Vols draconiques Rouge, Vert et Bronze. Les grands Aspects, Alexstrasza, Ysera et Nozdormu, furent ceux qui bénirent Nordrassil et les Elfes de la Nuit ont travaillé en bien des occasions avec eux par la suite. Ysera est particulièrement importante, puisque tous les druides aident son Vol en gardant le Rêve d’Émeraude. Les Elfes de la Nuit révèrent aussi les sabre-de-lune, car leur fourrure brillante symbolise la déesse de la lune, Elune, et ils croyaient autrefois qu’en voir s’accoupler dans la nature sauvage était un mauvais présage. Les rapaces à plumes noires sont généralement vus comme un signe du destin parmi les druides de Teldrassil. D’après les anciennes légendes elfes de la nuit, les premiers écureuils à queue rouge ont été colorés après le vol et la consommation d’une pomme sacrée. Origines Il y a longtemps, une tribu d’humanoïdes nocturnes sont venus vivre sur les rives du premier Puits de l’Éternité, et les énergies cosmiques du Puits les ont changés en Elfes de la Nuit. Bien des Trolls croient sûrement que les humanoïdes développés en Elfes de la Nuit étaient des Trolls. La théorie ne manque pas de crédibilité, puisqu’il y a une légère ressemblance physique entre les Trolls et les Elfes de la Nuit. De plus, la race des Trolls dominait la plupart de l’ancien Kalimdor bien des millénaires avant que les Elfes de la Nuit n’arrivent au pouvoir. Néanmoins, beaucoup d’Elfes de la Nuit trouvent cette théorie absurde et détestable. Ils sont prompts à rappeler que les premiers Elfes de la Nuit ont commencé leur ascension au pouvoir en battant des tribus de Trolls. En conséquence, les Trolls commencèrent à craindre et respecter le pouvoir de leurs nouveaux rivaux. La théorie des Trolls sur les ancêtres des Elfes de la Nuit peut être un résultat direct de ce conflit originel. Les Trolls détestaient les Elfes de la Nuit – un sentiment qui persiste jusqu’aujourd’hui – et ont pu souhaiter de marginaliser les Elfes de la Nuit et leurs prouesses. Leur attribuer un héritage troll aurait aidé les Trolls à admettre leur défaite choquante. Ce ne fut qu’après Cataclysm que Brann Barbe-de-Bronze eut des sources fiables et indépendantes (le Tribunal des Ages, Freya, et Cenarius ressuscité) pour expliquer la vérité : que les Elfes de la Nuit avaient évolué à partir d’une tribu de Trolls Sombres qui avaient trouvé et étaient venus vivre sur les rives du Puits de l’Éternité. Brann note que cette confirmation provoquera sans aucun doute des remous. Le rôle des genres Avant la conclusion de la Troisième Guerre, la société des Elfes de la Nuit était divisée par genres, avec une vaste majorité d’hommes druides et la plupart des femmes servant en tant que guerrières, prêtresses, ou une combinaison des deux. Ce rôle des gens définit plus ou moins la culture des Kaldorei pour dix mille ans. Il y a des années de cela, les deux genres avaient même interdiction de prendre le rôle opposé. Quand ce fut finalement aboli, ce fut un grand changement sociétal tumultueux, et une paire de statues fut créée pour commémorer le premier homme prêtre et la première femme druidesse. Malgré tout, la division des genres reste forte, et ce ne fut qu’à la fin de la Troisième Guerre que les Elfes de la Nuit femmes druidesses accédèrent au Cercle Cénarien. Dans les années qui suivirent la Troisième Guerre, cette suprématie de la division des genres a été relativisée en faveur de préoccupations plus pragmatiques, et bien des factions ont mis de côté sa structure historique. Plus de femmes ont pris le manteau de druidesses, juste comme des hommes commençaient à choisir la prêtrise ou plus largement encore d’être affiliés aux Sentinelles. Âge La plupart des Elfes de la Nuit sont, d’après les standards des autres races, anciens. A cause de leur immortalité passée, certains Elfes de la Nuit ont plus de dix mille ans, ce qui est plus âgé que la totalité des civilisations humaine et naine réunies. Bien que l’immortalité des Elfes de la Nuit ait pris fin, la plupart de son impact culturel reste, et beaucoup parmi les Elfes de la Nuit cherchent un moyen de la regagner. Après le Catacylsme, Malfurion et Jarod Chantelombre, vivant pendant la Guerre des Anciens et ayant plus de mille ans de différence d’âge, ont senti de mineures mais de plus en plus présentes douleurs dues à l’âge. L'épouse de Jarod, de la même ère, mourut de maladies liées au vieillissement. Réunification "Si ce n’était pas pour la récente pitié de Dame Tyrande envers sa gentillesse, son exécution serait mon devoir selon la loi. Il sera surveillé de près, mais je ne rejetterai pas une aide à mes sentinelles pour de la fierté." ''-Shandris Pennelune à propos d’Estulan et de ses Bien-Nés'' Pendant des milliers d’années, les arcanes furent hors-la-loi parmi les Elfes de la Nuit et leur utilisation passible de la peine de mort. Même quand les Elfes de la Nuit rejoignirent l’Alliance, ils évitèrent toujours la magie. Cependant, juste avant le Cataclysme advint un changement. L’archimage Mordent Ombrégale des Shen’dralar voyagea jusqu’à Darnassus afin d’obtenir une audience avec Tyrande Murmevent. Pressentant un changement imminent (comme le Cataclysme), l’archimage offrit sa sagesse et son savoir à la grande prêtresse. Tyrande Murmevent, ne restant pas plus longtemps fidèle à ses anciennes habitudes, accepta, permettant à plusieurs Bien-Nés de revenir dans la société des Elfes de la Nuit, leur accordant même le droit d’enseigner la magie à des Elfes de la Nuit. Pourtant, la réunification ne fut pas facile. Bien des Elfes de la Nuit étaient toujours en colère après les Bien-Nés pour le parti qu’ils avaient pris lors de la Guerre des Anciens, et furent hostiles voire violents envers ceux qui revenaient. De plus, les nouveaux mages elfes de la nuit sont toujours très inexpérimentés, faisant des erreurs qui peuvent être et ont été exploitées par des ennemis des Elfes de la Nuit. Gouvernement Pendant des milliers d’années, les Sœurs d’Elune détenaient de loin le pouvoir ; en tant que l’une des quelques organisations survivantes de la Guerre des Anciens dont la hiérarchie était basée sur les aptitudes et non la lignée, la Grande Prêtresse Tyrande Murmevent réorganisa l’ordre pour diriger les sentinelles. Elle devint elle-même la seule dirigeante de la nation des Elfes de la Nuit, et il en fut ainsi pendant des milliers d’années. Récemment toutefois, des changements affectèrent le gouvernement des Elfes de la Nuit. Après le mariage entre Tyrande et Malfurion Hurlorage, ce dernier devint le co-dirigeant des Elfes de la Nuit, le premier changement dans la direction officielle pour les dix mille dernières années. Le Cercle Cénarien, sous la direction de Cenarius lui-même jusqu’à sa mort, ne prit pas de part active dans les affaires gouvernementales, leurs membres incluant des druides de plusieurs autres races. Bien que l’archidruide Hurlorage prit part aux affaires du gouvernement à l’occasion, les druides restent généralement en dehors. De la guerre "Bien des races lâches ont attiré sur elles notre courroux au cours des siècles. Pas une n’a survécu !" ''-Maiev Chantelombre'' Au temps de la Fracture, le service militaire était devenu pour les Elfes de la Nuit plus une affaire de lignée que de capacités. La quasi-totalité des officiers de haut rang était noble, et les Elfes de la Nuit vivaient depuis si longtemps en paix que bien peu d’entre eux – pourtant privilégiés et bien éduqués – possédaient un minimum de savoir en stratégies et tactiques. Rejoindre l’armée, ce qui était autrefois une obligation pour défendre son peuple, était réduit à un statut social. La Guerre des Anciens démontra clairement la détérioration de l’armée. Après que les Elfes de la Nuit et leurs alliés aient obtenu la victoire, la Grande Prêtresse Tyrande Murmevent décréta de grands changements dans la société des Elfes de la Nuit. Pour l’un de ceux-ci, Tyrande dissout la vieille armée, dont beaucoup de membres ne voulaient plus combattre, et établit l’ordre des sentinelles. Les sentinelles elfes de la nuit sont considérées comme étant de grands guerriers, combattant avec sauvagerie et doués au point d’impressionner le plus grand des guerriers. Les sentinelles se concentrent peu sur le combat de mêlée, préférant se fier à leurs pièges et glaives lunaires à trois lames lançables. Les épées, cimeterres, dagues et les glaives à double lame (plus communément associés aux chasseurs de démons) sont seulement vus dans des cas isolés. Les soutiens des sentinelles dans les batailles sont des druides, les sœurs d’Elune et les gardiens, qui tous apportent une magie puissante pour aider à la guerre. La technologie des Elfes de la Nuit est plutôt limitée sinon, et le seul équipement technologique de guerre régulièrement employé semble être le lanceur de glaives. Plutôt que de s’appuyer sur la technologie à la guerre, les Elfes de la Nuit s’aident de leurs alliés naturels. Parmi ces nombreux alliés, beaucoup d’entre eux sont des chouettes, des sabres, des hippogriffes, des dryades, des gardiens du bosquet, des nymphes, des tréants, des chimères, des dragons-fées et des Anciens. Les furbolgs, chouettards, dragons verts et oiseaux-tonnerre sont aussi des alliés des Elfes de la Nuit, mais ne semblent pas être intégrés à leurs armées. Les puits de lune sont utilisés pour offrir des bénédictions protégeant contre le feu et bénir les flèches de sylvegarde. Conflits avec la Horde "Ce sont des barbares, et rien de plus ! Ils sont responsables de la mort de Cenarius ! Je serai damnée avant de me tenir à leurs côtés." ''-Tyrande Murmevent au sujet des étrangers de la Horde avant la Troisième Guerre'' Bien que beaucoup parmi les Kaldorei se sentent toujours amers vis-à-vis des Orcs pour le rôle qu’ils ont joué dans la mort de Cenarius, les hostilités entre eux ne furent pas ravivées jusqu’à ce que la Horde poursuive ses opérations forestières au Goulet des Chanteguerre. Ces incursions des Chanteguerre dans Orneval ranimèrent l’animosité des Elfes de la Nuit envers les Orcs et ont joué le rôle de catalyseur pour l’intégration de ces derniers dans les activités militaires de l’Alliance. En dépit de cela, les relations diplomatiques avec les druides tauren et leur respect pour le chef de guerre Thrall a tempéré la colère des Elfes de la Nuit. Pour éviter une guerre, les Elfes de la Nuit ont même permis des échanges avec la Horde jusqu’à ce que l’incident du Portail du Courroux n’entame leur confiance, entraînant l’annulation de leurs contrats ainsi que le rejet de tout membre de la Horde d’Orneval. Lorsque le territoire orc de Durotar souffrit d’une terrible sécheresse, le nouveau Chef de Guerre des Orcs, Garrosh Hurlenfer – le fils de Grom Hurlenfer – lança une invasion sur les terres elfiques d’Orneval pour subvenir aux besoins de son peuple. Le conflit entre les Orcs et les Kaldorei s’aggrave tant depuis qu’il a même commencé à inclure plusieurs des Anciens dans la bataille. Interactions avec l'Alliance Il semble qu’il y ait des chocs culturels entre les Elfes de la Nuit et les autres races de l’Alliance. Des Kaldorei ont exprimé un léger mépris voilé pour les autres cultures ou mortels du monde. Les traditionalistes dans la société des Elfes de la Nuit, comme l’archidruide Fandral Forteramure et la gardienne Maiev Chantelombre, ont montré un antagonisme ouvert ou du mépris pour ce qu’ils considèrent comme "des races inférieures" ou "des étrangers". La nature "sombre" et les habitudes sauvages ont aussi mené à des interactions maladroites ou tendues entre les Kaldorei et les autres races. Par exemple, les Elfes de la Nuit semblent mal à l’aise avec l’utilisation exécrable de technologie de l’Alliance tandis que cette dernière voit la façon assez primaire de vivre et de mener une guerre des Elfes de la Nuit comme quelque chose de primitif. Malgré cela, Malfurion Hurlorage et Tyrande Murmevent voient un intérêt à maintenir des attaches avec les races plus jeunes de l’Alliance, ceux-ci ayant montré des capacités de résilience face à leurs terribles adversaires. Au final, les Elfes de la Nuit se sont posés comme observateurs, professeurs et arbitres ; regardant en silence et intervenant sans avertissement pour "corriger" de dangereuses erreurs ou des façons de faire "naïves". De plus, les cultures plus jeunes semblent posséder une qualité dont les Kaldorei manquaient depuis un temps : l’enthousiasme de la jeunesse. L’aventure et les locaux exotiques ont redonné leur charme à bien des Elfes de la Nuit, et les Kaldorei ont à présent bien plus de quelques jeunes qui quittent Teldrassil et Orneval pour trouver de l’intrigue dans les lointaines contrées où leur peuple n’avait plus posé le pied depuis dix mille ans. Avec la récente perte de leur immortalité, les races mortelles de l’Alliance ont aussi partagé leur expérience avec les Elfes de la Nuit à propos de comment faire face à la mort, la faiblesse et la maladie. Conformément à la position de Malfurion vis-à-vis des races de l’Alliance, des druides comme Talar Chêneserre recommandent l’inter connectivité des choses et ont encouragé le partage des idées et l’aide mutuelle. En effet, les Kaldorei sont devenus petit à petit impliqués dans beaucoup d’affaires de l’Alliance qui se concentrent sur la protection et la restauration du monde naturel d’Azeroth. Dans les Maleterres, les Elfes de la Nuit se sont fait un devoir de nettoyer et restaurer la vie dans ce territoire, tandis que les autres races se sont premièrement concentrées sur l’éradication du Fléau persistant. Au Norfendre, les Kaldorei peuvent être vus renforçant la vie sauvage au cœur du siège du pouvoir du Roi-Liche. Aux Mille Pointes, il y avait une instance de sentinelles elfes de la nuit rejoignant temporairement les forces des taurens réfugiés pour battre la tribu des Totem-Sinistre. Plus notablement, après que le royaume humain de Gilnéas ait été rouvert au monde extérieur à l’éveil du Cataclysme, les Réprouvés entamèrent une invasion en ces terres. Les Kaldorei, bien avertis des origines druidiques de la malédiction affectant les Gilnéens, portèrent secours au royaume assiégé et offrirent un refuge aux Worgens sur les bords de Teldrassil. Une rancune particulière latente reste entre les Kaldorei et leurs cousins Hauts-Elfes et Elfes de Sang : les Elfes de la Nuit les voient avec dégoût, suspicion, ou une hostilité catégorique. Bien que des Hauts-Elfes aient rejoint l’Alliance ces dernières années, les Elfes de la Nuit (qui l’ont rejointe durant la Troisième Guerre) s’y sont opposés, estimant qu’il était de leur devoir de mettre en garde leurs nouveaux alliés contre les Hauts-Elfes. La part qu’ont pris les Bien-Nés à la Guerre des Anciens est pour beaucoup dans l’Histoire des Hauts-Elfes que content aujourd’hui les Elfes de la Nuit. Langues La langue première des Elfes de la Nuit est le darnassien. A cause de différences idéologiques entre les Elfes de la Nuit et leurs familles lointaines, un linguiste doit prendre de grandes précautions avec les comparaisons entre le darnassien et ses deux langues cousines (le nazja et le thalassien), car les Elfes de la Nuit trouvent ces comparaisons offensantes. Tous les Elfes de la Nuit ont aussi appris le commun afin d’avoir de meilleures relations avec l’Alliance. Les noms • Quelques noms masculins : Caynrus, Oso, Caelyb, Bretander, Darnall, Mardrack, Hammon, Heralath, Fyldren, Jarod, Kartanus • Quelques noms féminins : Haidene, Elerethe, Saynna, Elyssa, Naisha, Faeyrin, Keldara, Sarinei, Raene, Ranadae, Ferlynn, Ysiel, Bielara • Quelques noms de famille : Hiverosée, Noireforêt, Ombreciel, Mande-pluie, Tir-précis, Archeplume, Clairecrin, Aiguebleue, Sombrecœur, Coup-rapide Comme les Humains, les Elfes sont souvent appelés par juste leur prénom, ou avec leur rang / position et leur nom de famille. Toutefois, il y a un certain nombre d’Elfes qui n’emploient qu’un nom seul et ne s’en soucient pas. • Quelques noms seuls : Peine, Lunombre, Chantarbre, Fleurnuit Technologie Comparés à leurs pairs de l’Alliance, les Elfes de la Nuit sont plutôt limités dans leur utilisation de la technologie. A la place, ils dépendent de leur magie et des bénéfices du monde naturel. Cela ne signifie pas que les Elfes de la Nuit sont primitifs, toutefois. L’architecture elfe de la nuit traditionnelle montre que les Elfes sont plutôt doués pour la construction et la taille de la pierre, et les armes traditionnelles elfiques incluent des glaives de métal. A la guerre, les Elfes de la Nuit déploient aussi des armes mécaniques simples, dont les plus connus sont les lanceurs de glaives. Le style de vie des Elfes de la Nuit n’est pas “anti-technologie” toutefois, mais en est plutôt un où la technologie n’est pas le but. Apparemment, les sentinelles elfes de la nuit sont aptes à utiliser des pistolets et n’y rechignent pas, mais préfèrent tout de même employer leurs arcs et glaives de lancer. Cuisine L’un des ingrédients de base les plus importants des Elfes de la Nuit est la farine de riz ; la plupart des familles gardent du reste un panier de riz dans leurs maisons. La recette elfique la plus connue est le kimchi, fait de légumes fermentés et vendu par des marchands à travers le territoire des Elfes de la Nuit. Pour les faire fermenter, les Elfes de la Nuit remplissent des pots avec des légumes. Le pain épicé est aussi répandu, consommé à peu près tous les jours. Les côtes, kébabs d’araignée, patates douces, poires lunaires, baies-de-lune, yeux d’Elune (qui semblent être des sortes de pommes), fruits-du-soleil, bébés poulpes (parfois mangés encore vivants), harengs, palourdes et poisson blanc sont aussi connus pour faire partie de la cuisine elfique. Bien que n’ayant rien à voir avec le partage de libations pour lesquels les Nains sont connus, l’alcool est familier aux Elfes de la Nuit. Même dans les temps anciens les Kaldorei faisaient du vin darnassien, distillé à partir de gingembre et mélangé et / ou stocké dans des amphores. Les puits de lune sont aussi utilisés pour bénir les entrepôts de nourriture. Coutumes Quand la monture d’un Elfes de la Nuit périt, la coutume veut que le cavalier garde l’une des grandes canines du sabre comme un témoignage, un souvenir. Les enfants elfes de la nuit reçoivent une plume de chouette à leur premier anniversaire comme porte-bonheur. Notes sur la culture Les bracelets d’affection sont des symboles sacrés d’amitié, de foi et d’amour parmi les Elfes de la Nuit. = Apparence "Elles ressemblent presque à des elfes. Mais elles sont bien trop grandes, et bien trop sauvages." ''-Grom Hurlenfer'' Les Elfes de la Nuit sont grands d’environ deux mètres dix ; ils sont souples et athlétiques. Ils ont de longs sourcils et de très longues oreilles. Les hommes ont des barbes élaborées. Les femmes ont des tatouages faciaux. Les Elfes de la Nuit ont la peau colorée de nuances subtiles de mauve allant du sombre au clair, et du presque bleu au rose brillant. Leurs cheveux peuvent être bleus, violet sombre, blancs ou noirs (même si noir n’est pas une option pour les joueurs, le poster E3 a montré des elfes de la nuit aux cheveux noirs). Les modèles en jeu montrent des femmes elfes de la nuit avec des yeux qui brillent d’argent tandis que les yeux des hommes ont une lueur ambrée ; toutefois il y a des exemples de femmes ayant des yeux jaunes, et des exemples d’hommes ayant des yeux argentés (Broll Mantelours a des yeux argentés, par exemple). De leurs ancêtres les Trolls Sombres, ils ont à la fois les longues oreilles et la haute taille, mais leurs mains et pieds à trois doigts ont évolué pour en avoir cinq. L’état général de la structure du corps et du visage a changé de celui des Trolls pour se rapprocher de quelque chose d’humain ; ceci est particulièrement remarquable lorsqu’on compare les hommes des deux espèces. Et bien qu’elles ne soient pas visibles lorsque leur bouche est close, quand un Elfes de la Nuit parle il peut montrer les deux longues canines supérieures pointues qu’il possède. Alors qu’il rassemblait du bois d’Orneval pour l’effort de guerre de Thrall, Grom Hurlenfer, non instruit de l’identité des Elfes de la Nuit, remarqua qu’ils ressemblaient "à des elfes, mais ils sont bien trop grands, et bien trop sauvages". Les yeux ambrés Parmi les Elfes de la Nuit, les yeux d’ambre, par opposition au traditionnel argenté, sont un signe de potentiel druidique inhérent et / ou que l’Elfe de la Nuit a une grande destinée. Parmi les plus attachés à leur rang social qui vivaient avant la Guerre des Anciens, les yeux d’ambre étaient rares, et vus comme un signe de grandeur sous-jacente. La Reine Azshara et Illidan Hurlorage, tous deux des sorciers extrêmement puissants, avaient des yeux ambrés. Les Elfes de la Nuit sont devenus bien plus égalitaires depuis la fin de la Guerre, abandonnant leur obsession pour la noblesse du sang, et depuis, les yeux d’ambre sont devenus plus communs. De plus, le druidisme s’est répandu à travers la société elfique, et bien des Elfes de la Nuit ont développé des yeux d’ambre après leur naissance s’ils pratiquent cet art. Bien que les yeux d’ambre soient un signe que l’individu ait des dispositions naturelles pour la magie druidique, cela ne signifie pas que tous les Elfes de la Nuit aux yeux ambrés sont devenus druides, ou que les Elfes de la Nuit aux yeux argentés en soient incapables. Malfurion Hurlorage lui-même naquit avec des yeux d’argent, et développa des yeux ambrés seulement après avoir étudié la magie druidique. Son propre frère, bien que né avec des yeux d’ambre, manqua de patience pour réussir dans cet art. Dans le jeu, tous les hommes elfes de la nuit ont des yeux dorés tandis que toutes les femmes en ont des argentés. Cela est purement graphique et n’a pas d’effet sur le gameplay ou le choix de classe. Tatouages faciaux Les marques symétriques portées par bien des femmes elfes de la nuit ont une certaine signification. Le tatouage marque l'accomplissement d'un rite de passage. On ignore en quoi ce rite de passage consiste ou si l’acte de se tatouer est en lui-même le rite de passage. Les tatouages représente leurs lien étroit avec la nature.[https://twitter.com/DaveKosak/status/528283325967106048 Tweet de Dave Kosak : Q/ @'DaveKosak' I can't find an answer to this anywhere, how to Night Elves get their facial tattoos (the process) and what does each shape mean?] R/ We've never specified anywhere in the lore, to my knowledge. In general they represent a close tie with the natural world. Elfes de la nuit connus Dirigeants Factions et alliés des elfes de la nuit A travers la longue histoire des Elfes de la Nuit, ceux-ci ont gagné l’appui de beaucoup de sortes de créatures sur Kalimdor, et parmi eux se trouvent leurs alliés worgen de Gilnéas. * -Clergé d’Elune * -Sentinelles ** -Gardiennes * -Organisations de Druides ** -Druides de la Griffe ** -Druides du Bosquet ** -Druides de la Serre ** -Druides de la Nature * -Alliés de la Nature ** -Anciens ** -Enfants de Cenarius ** -Dragons-fées ** -Hippogriffes ** -Géants de montagne Jeu de rôle Histoire La société des Elfes de la Nuit a changé depuis la bataille du Mont Hyjal, et les Sentinelles fonctionnent à présent d’une manière complètement différente. Comme la menace de la Légion Ardente a été dissipée, les Elfes de la Nuit ne sont plus considérés comme étant en guerre. Après les évènements de la bataille du Mont Hyjal, les Elfes de la Nuit rompirent tout lien avec la Horde en réponse à la mort de Cenarius causée par le champion orc Grom Hurlenfer, maintenant une relation hésitante avec l’Alliance seule. Tout de suite après, beaucoup de sentinelles, de druides et de guerriers kaldorei entamèrent une grande chasse sauvage des Orcs à travers Kalimdor pour se venger du meurtre de Cenarius. Foi Les Elfes de la Nuit vénèrent les Anciens, qui sont des divinités de la nature attachées à la forêt et à la chasse. Elune, la Déesse de la Lune, et Malorne le Gardien des chemins sont les figures les plus emblématiques de culte. Tandis que Cenarius est mort, ce que les Elfes de la Nuit ne pardonneront jamais aux Orcs, ses enfants vivent et gagnent en pouvoirs chaque année qui passe. Les Elfes de la Nuit vénèrent les enfants de Cenarius comme lui-même était vénéré, et peut-être qu’un jour ces enfants du demi-dieu tué aideront les Elfes de la Nuit à faire payer les Orcs pour les transgressions du passé. Des Elfes de la Nuit vénèrent aussi les dragons. La Secte des Dragons abrite de nombreux adhérents kaldorei. Il n’est actuellement pas connu comment les Kaldorei vénèrent les dragons. Langues Les Elfes de la Nuit ont travaillé une fois avec les Orcs pour arrêter la Légion Ardente, et conservent la connaissance de leur langue pour des raisons tactiques. L'art de la guerre Plutôt que d’employer le côté sombre et chaotique de la magie, la leur vient d’Azeroth elle-même. La pierre, les racines, la flore et la faune sont toutes des chemins à travers lesquels leur magie voyage. Les druides sont capables de prendre des formes animales, de piéger leurs ennemis avec des racines ou de durcir leur peau comme un tronc d’arbre. Leurs guerriers ne sont pas à prendre à la légère pour autant. Les Elfes de la Nuit comptent parmi les adversaires les plus mortels qu’on puisse trouver ; cela est dû à une combinaison de leurs habilités puissantes à l’arc, leur stupéfiante agilité, et leur capacité de se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit. Beaucoup emploient des armes communes comme des épées, la plupart préfèrent les puissants glaives (épées à trois lames) avec lesquels ils ont grandi. Les panthères de guerre, les hippogriffes et même les puissantes chimères et les géants des montagnes sont tous connus pour avoir aidé les Elfes de la Nuit à la guerre. Pendant dix mille ans, toute la "politique étrangère" et la guerre elfique ont été basées uniquement sur la sécurité de la forêt d’Orneval et du Mont Hyjal contre les incursions de l’extérieur. Les sentinelles, cachées en sécurité dans les arbres feuillus d’Orneval, ont effectivement coupé la région de toute interférence indésirable pour dix millénaires. La méthode de dissuasion des sentinelles a réussi jusqu’à l’invasion du Fléau soutenue par la Légion ; alors, les Elfes de la Nuit furent forcés de réveiller les druides et d’accepter l’aide de l’Alliance et de la Horde. Apparence Les hommes elfes de la nuit sont très grands, allant d’un mètre 98 environ à deux mètres 29 environ, avec de larges épaules et un torse finement musclé tandis que les femmes sont bien plus sveltes. Les hommes sont typiquement taillés en V, leur musculature incluant de longs bras musclés et de grandes mains. Les femmes sont un peu différentes, faisant entre un mètre 88 et deux mètres 18 pour ce qui est de la taille. Les Elfes de la Nuit ont une stature imposante, les hommes grands d’environ deux mètres dix. Les hommes sont très musclés, avec des épaules et un buste larges, indices d’une force qui repose à la fois sur leurs corps et sur leurs esprits. Les femmes elfes de la nuit sont plus souples et pulpeuses, restant pourtant musclées et fortes. La race a de longs sourcils, de longues oreilles pointues et un aspect naturel qui implique une grâce féline. La teinte de la peau va du beige pâle au bleu ou même rougeâtre, et la teinte de leurs cheveux va du blanc brillant au vert forêt en passant par un noir lustré. Autre thumb|left|220px|Un des premiers concepts artistiques sur les Elfes de la Nuit. • Avant Cataclysm, les Elfes de la Nuit étaient la seule race à pouvoir faire un salto avant. Après cette extension, les Worgen apprirent la technique également. • Les Elfes de la Nuit sont originellement inspirés des "Elfes Noirs" des nombreuses campagnes de Donjons & Dragons. La séparation des genres (femmes guerrières et dirigeantes et hommes tournés vers la magie), la nuance sombre de la peau, et une déesse très puissante sont les seuls éléments qui sont restés. • Les Elfes de la Nuit sont en fait cités plusieurs fois dans Warcraft bien avant qu’on ne la découvre en tant que quatrième race dans Reign of Chaos. Il y a une référence aux Elfes de la Nuit dans "Le Jour du Dragon" et Medivh raconte en fait l’histoire des Kaldorei, du Puits de l’Éternité et de la Guerre des Anciens à Khadgar dans "Le Dernier Gardien" (publié avant la découverte des Elfes de la Nuit), comme un avertissement contre l’arrogance des magocraties. • L’une des blagues des hommes (en anglais) est “Qui veut vivre pour toujours”. C’est une chanson de Queen écrite pour le film Highlander, dans lequel le dernier être immortel bon doit se battre contre une force équivalente du mal pour "le Prix" - ironiquement, mortellement – qui est celui que les Elfes de la Nuit reçoivent pour la destruction de Nordrassil. • L’architecture des Elfes de la Nuit, d’après une interview de Chris Metzen, prend ses influences dans le style nordique et japonais. Cela apparaît largement dans la ville elfique de Darnassus, laquelle inclut beaucoup de constructions aux toits rappelant les pagodes de Yakushi-ji (薬師寺). • Les Elfes de la Nuit semblent être l’exact opposé des Elfes de Sang et diffèrent de façon ironique : tandis que les croyances des Elfes de la Nuit sont liées à la lune, celles des Elfes de Sang sont liées au soleil. Tandis que littéralement tous les gardes elfes de la nuit sont des femmes, tous les gardes elfes de sang sont des hommes. • Les sourcils des Elfes de la Nuit disparaissent dans pratiquement tous les casques du jeu. C’est parce que seule la chevelure change lorsque l’Elfe porte un casque, le visage restant le même. La même remarque s’applique aux Elfes de Sang et aux Hauts-Elfes. Références Cette page est le résultat de la traduction intégrale de l'anglophone sur Wowpedia (source la plus fiable et complète à ce jour).pl:Nocne elfy Fan-arts Night-elf-campaign.jpg Priest.jpg Night-elf-icon-1600x.jpg|Le Bouclier des Elfes de la Nuit Darnassus TCG.jpg|La capitale Darnassus. Sabre de nuit.jpg Tyrande-whisperwind-large.jpg Catégorie:Race jouable * Catégorie:Humanoïde Catégorie:Alliance Catégorie:Race elfique